


Corinthians 16:14

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [62]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Santino wonders why all his friends are watching a sentimental drama.
Relationships: Luke Cage & Danny Rand, Santino & Claire Temple, Santino & Jessica Jones, Santino & Matt Murdock
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“So… You… Like… Actually watch it?  
\- Yes? Why?  
\- I… You're right. That was stupid.” 

Matt hums non-committaly, and Santino decides to take it as an encouragement. 

“I guess I was just surprised. I didn’t expect you to be into sentimental drama, that’s all.  
\- Well, I don’t _exactly_ watch it for the _drama_. It’s just that Kenneth Abbott is a lawyer, and sometimes they get weird bits of legal trivia right, but sometimes, they get common procedures completely wrong and it’s _hilarious_.” 

…

Yeah, that sounds about right for Matt. 

(Matt being dismissive of the ‘drama’ is pretty ironic, though.) 

\---

“_How To Dye the Sky Pink_?  
\- Yes. It’s a sentimental drama.”

Dominic’s mask twists in incredulity.

“_Lucy_ watch a _sentimental drama_? But _why_? He’s already one all by himself!  
\- I know!”

Santino and Dominic stare at each other for a few seconds.

“We have to watch it.”

Santino is _pretty sure_ Dominic is taking notes on Eddie Adkisson’s attempts to seduce Harry Allen via chemistry shenanigans.

\---

“So you watch it too?” asks Santino.

Jessica glares. It’s more or less her default, so he ignores it and hands her a slice of pie.

“It’s not that I _like_ it. It’s just that Matt showed me an episode, and now I can’t stop watching.”

Relatable.

He hands her another slice.

\---

“And why do _you_ watch it? You’re always complaining about the drama in your everyday life.”

Claire sights.

“I do. I watch it so that if one of my idiots gets _ideas_ from it, I know what to expect.”

That makes sense. But…

“Does _anyone_ actually watch it for the _sentimental drama_?  
\- Castle does.”

Well. It’s _Castle_.

\---

“I just don’t understand why Jessica and Claire watch it,” says Luke, and Danny nods, then perks up.

“We should watch it!  
\- We should watch it, so we know why they like it.”

Well. He doesn’t have anything better to do right now.

At the end of the first episode, they exchange a look.

“I don’t get it.   
\- Me neither.” 

They stay silent for a few seconds. 

“Maybe the second episode will make it clearer?   
\- Let’s try it.” 

Luke starts the next episode.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
